Jet de dé
by crazysnape
Summary: 6 étudiants décident de jouer un jeu comprenant un dé, de l'alcool...et quelques lits.DH,HrPP,BR, et autres...
1. Default Chapter

Disclamers : je ne possede ni les personnages, qui sont à JKR, ni l'histoire, qui est la traduction de Rolling Dice de Bleue Hearts   
  
Parings : Draco/harry, Pansy/ Hermione, Blaise/Ron, Harry/Serverus ( sous- entendu), Lily/James( sous-entendu), Lucuis/Narcissa( sous-entendu), Sirius/Sererus( sous-entendu). Et Beaucoup d'autres mais rien qui soit vraiment important.

C'est une petite fic en deux chapitres.

J'ai decidé de la traduire car je la trouvais mignonne. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

Par une journée froid et pluvieuse, trois Griffondors et trois Serpentards, s'étaient réunis dans la salle sur demande.  
  
«_ Eh bien j'espère que ce sera drôle Granger, mais remarque, avec un stupide jeu Moldu j'ai des doutes !_ » dit Blaise.  
  
Pansy lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire « _ Ce sera sûrement un jeu merveilleux."  
_  
Hermione lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour indiquer aux autres comment s'installer. « _Harry, tu t'assoies là,_ dit elle en indiquant l'un des six coussins qu'elle avait, un peu plus tôt aménagé en cercle pour l'occasion. _Puis Blaise, moi, Pansy, Ron et enfin Draco_. »  
  
Chacun pris la place qui lui avait été désignée.  
  
_"Et maintenant Granger, on fait quoi ? "_demanda Draco.  
  
_Maintenant_, dit elle en sortant un dé de sa poche,_ nous allons joué à ça !  
_  
« _Un d é?_ Redemanda Draco en haussant un sourcil, _et avec ça, on s'amuse ? »  
_  
« _Oh oui, beaucoup_, répondit la jeune fille. _Laisse moi vous expliquer. Je serai le numéro un, Pansy le deux, Ron le trois et ainsi de suite. Ensuite, je pose un question, par exemple : Avez-vous lu 'Gay sexe et autre aventures' ? »_ A ces mots, Ron la regarda bouche bée se demandant ce que l'innocente Griffondor venait de dire mais cette dernière l'ignora et poursuivit. _Apres cela je lance le dé ce qu'elle fit et obtînt le numéro un là, tout le monde répond sauf moi puisque je suis le numéro un. »  
_  
Draco soulevant un fois encore son sourcil demanda pour la troisième fois _« et c'est tout ? En quoi c'est drôle ?_ »  
  
« _Oh, mais on boit aussi_, dit Hermione en se levant et dirigeant vers une petite armoire prévu dans le salle sur demande, lequel était remplis de bouteilles d'alcool de toute sorte. _Qui veut quoi ? »  
_  
« _Vin rouge pour moi_ » dit Draco.  
  
« _Fire whisky_ » demanda Ron . 

« _Même chose_ », dit Blaise.  
  
« _Euh, Bailey_ » dit Harry ,

« _Moi, j'aimerai une petite Woldka, s'il te plait_ », dit Pansy.  
  
Hermione acquiesça et un Wingarduim Leviosa plus tard chacun entrait en possession de son verre.  
  
Elle but une gorgée, qui lui brûla la gorge, puis dit : «_ Bon, je commence, hummm voyons voir Avez-vous déjà mangé un kilo de chocolat ? »_ Elle lança le dé, eu un six, puis eu un petit sourire en faisant signe que oui. Pansy dit que non, mais Ron lui acquiesça, un sourire aussi stupide qu'énorme aux lèvres. Draco emis un petit ricanement et dit en secouant la tête _« Comment pourrai- je, et garder ce teint si ...parfait ?_ » Harry nia lui aussi.  
  
« _O.k_, dit Hermione en tendant le dé à Pansy, c'est ton tour. »  
  
« _Humm, Avez-vous déjà été contre la volonté de vos parents ?_ »  
  
Moi oui, puis elle dévoila, que lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'elle devait devenir Mangemort, elle avait refusé.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione écarquilla les yeux.  
  
_C'est dure de ne pas défier mes parents,_ dit Ron,_ vu qu'ils sont tout le temps sur notre dos, mais je fait dû le faire sur un fait aussi important qu'être Mangemort ou pas.  
_  
Là ce fut le tour de Draco, et il annonça : «_ J'ai refusé d'être Mangemort quand mon père m'a dit qu'il était temps. »  
_  
« _Et ?_ » interrogea Harry les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.  
  
« _Et j'ai été punis_ .»  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« _Harry je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui ai été demand_, » murmura Drago, un faible sourire aux lèvres, avant de ce tourné vers celui qui se trouvait derrière Harry, «_ Blaise, réponds_ ! »  
  
« _Même chose que Pansy et Draco_ »  
  
Ron saisit le dé, réfléchit un instant avant de demander :_ « Avez vou déjà embrassé quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de votre maison ?_ » le roux lança le dé et obtint le chiffre un.  
  
« _Padma durant le bal._ »dit-il  
  
« _Elle a voulu t'embrasser TOI_ ? » s'étonna le Serpentard blond.  
  
Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge. Draco se retourna et se pris un regard menaçant qu'il ignora. Il eut un sourire goguenard et dit «_ Olivier_ »  
  
Une fois encore, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en entendent sa réponse, _« OLIVIER ?_ »  
  
« _Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_ Interrogea-t-il en souriant toujours autant.  
  
« _Quand ? »  
  
« Avant qu'il ne parte, c'est-à-dire durant notre troisième année_ »

« _Alors, c'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a quitt_é ?? »  
  
Là, ce fut Draco qui semblait vouloir faire sortir ses yeux de leurs orbites, « _Vous étiez maqué _ ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« _Eh bien, c'était bien caché le golden boy_ !! »  
  
Le brun le foudroya du regard et jeta sa réponse « Cho et Serverus »  
  
Celle-ci fut suivit d'un hurlement collectif, _**« ROGUE !?**_!?!? »  
  
Harry devint cramoisi, mais dit néanmoins avec le sourire, «_ oui, Rogue »  
_  
« Oh mon dieu, mais c'était quand ça ?!?!? » demanda Draco.  
  
« _Euh, quand il m'enseignait l'occlumencie . »_

_ « Et jusqu'ou cela a t-il ét ?_ » continua le blond.  
  
_« Eh bien, mon cher Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui ai été demandé,_ répondit Harry, non sans insolence, avant de se retourner vers Blaise.  
  
Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc de la révélation d'Harry, le regarda un instant puis agita sa tête en signe de négation.  
  
Hermione fit signe que oui, ça lui était arrivé, puis dit «_ Cho_ »  
  
« Cho ! » s'écria Ron  
  
« _Oui, Cho. Je la réconfortait après sa rupture d'avec Michael, et de fil en aiguille... eh bien tu vois_ »  
  
Sans perdre de temps, Draco pris le dé, il jeta un regard accusateur à Harry avant de poser sa question _« Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà 'bécot' ? »  
_  
Le dé fit un trois, évitant a Ron de répondre.  
  
Répondant à sa propre question, par un hochement de tête de gauche à droite, Draco provoqua la surprise des cinq autres. Même celle Blaise avec qui pourtant il partageait le dortoir.  
  
«_ Et Olivier_ ? » L'interrogea Harry.  
  
«_ Olivier n'avons pas été aussi loin. Je l'ai quitté dés que je me suis aperçu que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Et toi_ ? »  
  
Harry regarda ses chaussures avant de dire une nouvelle fois « _Rogue_ ».  
  
« _Oh, mon dieu_ » murmura Ron.  
  
Harry tout rouge tenta d'expliquer : _« Les événements ont un peu échappé à notre contrôle durant les cours._ » à la fin sa voix ressemblait à un gémissement.  
  
Blaise nia une nouvelle fois alors qu'Hermione admit un fois encore,_ « Cho et Ginny »  
  
« Oh mon dieu, Ginny_ ! »  
  
La jeune fille confirma et Ron grogna qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.  
  
Puis se fût le tour de Pansy « _Lavander et Pavarty_ » Elle fit un pause et ajouta « _En même temps_ » .  
  
Un sourcil soulevé, Draco demanda confirmation _« un truc à trois ? »  
_  
La jeune fille la lui donna en souriant.  
  
« _Bien joué _ ! » dit-il en échangeant un sourire avec la Serpentarde.  
  
_Est-ce que vous avez déjà baisé _ ? » demanda Harry tendit qu'il obtenait un six.  
  
Il eut un petit sourire et bouge sa tête de haut en bas.  
  
« _Oh mon dieu_, s'écria Ron en saisissant le sous-entendu_ Pas Rogue, s'il te plait pas Rogue ! »  
_  
Harry rougit plus encore, en faisant tourner son Bailey à l'intérieur de son verre.  
  
Un ensemble de « _Beurk_ » et de « _déguelasse_ » retentit de toutes part autour du cercle.  
  
Ce fut après un regard furieux du jeune homme que tous se calmèrent.  
  
Le regardant en biais, Hermione dit « _bien_ ? » elle s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer « _Est-ce que c'était bon ?_ »  
  
Harry rougit de plus bel, en secouant la tête.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira, «_ il faut toujours le demander_. » puis elle donna sa propre réponse «_ Cho et Ginny. Séparément bien sûre. »  
_  
Ron paraissait sur le point de se sentir mal.  
  
La regardant impressionné, Pansy dit « _Lavander et Pavarti_ »  
  
« _Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin_ » dit Ron.  
  
La réponse de Draco fut similaire.  
  
Blaise pris le dé. Réfléchit, puis demanda _« Avez-vous déjà aimé quelqu'un alors que vous n'auriez pas dû? »._  
  
Comme le dé affichait un cinq, Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement, mais celui-ci passa inaperçu car il semblait que chacun, autour du cercle, était personnellement gêner par cette question.  
  
« _Weasley_ » dit Blaise.  
  
« Moi ? » demanda Ron.  
  
Le brun confirma.  
  
« _J'ai toujours trouvé que Fleur était attirante_ » confessa Hermione.  
  
"_Tu passais ton temps à me réprimander parce que je me pâmais devant elle !!_ » s'écria Ron avec un regard furieux.  
  
« _Eh bien je l'appréciais moi-même, donc tu comprends_ ? » rétorqua la Griffondor.  
  
« Granger »  
  
Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant son nom, et demandant 0 Pansy « _Moi ?_ »  
  
« _Oui_ »  
  
Ron acquiesça lui aussi « Zabini ».  
  
Les yeux de Blaise s'éclairèrent « _C'est vrai_ ? ».  
  
Ron confirma un fois de plus et Hermione, leur fit un signe de la mains et dit «_ Allez-y si vous le souhaitez_ ».  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent et partir presque en courant vers l'un des rideaux de la pièce derrière lequel se trouvait un lit. Un très petit le lit, ou il faut vraiment se serrer pour entrer.  
  
« _Est-ce que je dois réellement répondre à cette question ?_ » demanda Draco en soupirant.  
  
Hermione lui répondit que oui il devait répondre à ça.  
  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois « _Je savais c'était pas un bon jeu_. » il fit un pause, son regard ne lâchant pas son verre de vin, « _Potter_ ».  
  
Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, ne regardait pas Draco mais Hermione. Celle- ci pris une bonne inspiration avant de lever sa main et de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait lui aussi partir.  
  
Harry attrapa le blond, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, et tout deux disparurent derrière le second rideaux.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.  
  
« _Donc..._ » dit Pansy.  
  
« _Et donc...»_ dit Hermione.  
  
« _Humm on y va_ ? »  
  
« _Je n'attends que ça_ »  
  
Et elles disparurent à leur tour derrière le dernier rideau.  
  
◊  
  
Draco, regardait, le sol, ne pouvant supporter le regard d'Harry pausé sur lui, son cœur semblait avait déserté sa poitrine. Soudain, le Griffondor l'attrapa par le bras, le souleva du sol, et avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre de quoi il en retournait il fut poussé sur le lit, et le brun, allonger sur lui, commençait à lui ôter ses vêtements.  
  
« _Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? » réussit il à demander.  
  
« T'es bête, nous allons nous envoyer en l'air »  
  
« Oh, vraiment ? Je n'aurai jamais deviné. J'avais plus ou moins l'impression que tu me torturais. »  
  
Harry sourit avant de capturer les lèvres du Serpentard. «_ Mmm... et que penses-tu de cette part de la baise (1) ? »  
_  
Le blond lui jeta un regard furieux avant de tire Harry a lui et de lui prendre une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Vous pouvez être sure que si ses lèvres devaient faire quelque chose ce ne serait pas parlé. De préférence, téter, sucer ou crier, serait bien. Occasionnellement, lécher, ou souffler. Draco souriait intérieurement à cette pensée.

* * *

(1)Desolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment le traduire autrement.  
Si vous voulez la fin de cette petite histoire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire. Je ne la traduirai que si je vois qu'il y a du monde intéressés, donc a vous de jouer ! 


	2. Jet de dé

Merci à Milous, Clodylia, Belval, Mauviette, squall, Dumati, Angelinadelacour, ShiroTensi, Kero Vs sac d'os pour leurs Reviews, elles m'ont fait trés trés trés plaisir j'espére que la suite vous plaira...

I love Quentin Penchon j'espere vraimant que la suite te plaira même si ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais...

re-merci à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Disclamers : je ne possède ni les personnages, qui sont à JKR, ni l'histoire, qui est la traduction de Rolling Dice de Bleue Hearts   
  
Parings : Draco/harry, Pansy/ Hermione, Blaise/Ron, Harry/Serverus ( sous- entendu), Lily/James( sous-entendu), Lucuis/Narcissa( sous-entendu), Sirius/Sererus( sous-entendu). Et Beaucoup d'autres mais rien qui soit vraiment important

* * *

Chapitre 2

.

Le lendemain matin ne se passa pas très bien, principalement parce que ce n'était pas le matin. En effet le temps, que chacun se lève, il était tard dans l'après midi.  
  
Draco s'éveilla sous quelque chose de relativement lourd. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et tentant de découvrir ce que s'était, il aperçut des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice.  
  
_« Harry ? »_  
  
Le corps le recouvrant émit un faible gémissement, mais ne se réveilla pas.  
  
Il posa alors sa main sur la hanche du jeune homme et se mit à la caresser doucement.  
  
_« Mmmm »_ le gémissement s'échappant des lèvres du brun entraîna un sourire sur celle du blond, lui rappelant la veille.

En effet, bien qu'il soit encore à moitié endormi, et surtout malgré l'alcool consommé, chaque instant de la soirée était gravé dans sa mémoire.  
  
Draco entoura Harry de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus prés de lui, ne voulant pas le laisser s'en aller.

Une part de lui était effrayé par ce qui se passerai au réveil du Griffondor, lorsque ce dernier comprendrait ce qui s'était passé.

Après tout, ils avaient bu...  
  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry commença à remuer, et le blond à se préparer à l'inévitable.  
  
Il avait reconnu avoir des sentiments pour le brun, mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Il avait peut-être agis sous l'impulsion du moment.  
  
Harry, sur un faible grognement, s'écarta de Draco. Ce dernier eut presque un gémissement plaintif, dû à la perte de chaleur et d'amour qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil.  
  
Le Griffondor se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir, les plissa pour tenter de voir qui était à ses côté, puis demanda : _« Ou sont mes lunettes ? »  
_  
«_ Je ne sais pas »_ répondit le Serpentard d'une voix si douce qu'elle en était presque inaudible.  
  
Draco regardait Harry qui avait la bouche ouverte.  
  
_« On l'a vraiment fait ? »  
  
« Oui, on l'a fait, _répondit le blond avant d'ajouter,_ si tu veux oublier, je ne dirai rien, pas un mot, tu peux me faire confiance. »  
  
« Non, c'est pas ça. Whoua, je n'aurai jamais pensé que... »  
  
« Que quoi ? »  
  
«Que nous allions, un jour...tu vois... »  
  
« Non, quoi ? » _

_« Eh bien... »  
  
_Draco lui sourit_ « Je te taquinais. Pas de problème si tu ne veux pas le dire. »  
_  
Harry se détendit instantanément et se laissa retombé sur le lit en disant _« C'est tellement étrange. En dehors du fait que nous ayons...enfin tu vois, je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée. »  
_  
Draco souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, puis se souvenant que son compagnon ne portait pas ses lunettes demanda _« Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles ni de tes amis, ni des miens ? »  
  
« Non, de quoi tu veux parler ? »  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas du jeu de dé? » _

_« Quel jeu de d ? Un d ... Oh si je me souviens du dé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il a servit. »  
  
« Wouah,_ s'exclama le blond,_ tu devais être vraiment bourr !!! »  
  
«A vrai dire je ne suis pas un grand buveur. »_ dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
_« Oh, ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi ! Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu as dit au sujet de Rogue._ »  
  
Les yeux écarquillés, le visage encore plus rouge _« Que...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur Rogue ? »  
  
« Oh, tu nous a dit... »  
  
« Nous ? »  
  
« Oui, **NOUS**. Tu nous as dit que tu l'avais embrass_. » Draco fit une pause, à la fois pour ajouter un peu de suspens et pour observer la réaction du Griffondor.

_« Puis, tu as avoué que vous vous étiez 'tripott' »_ .

Nouvelle pause, et pour l'effet et pour admirer la réaction du jeune homme. Draco, devant le magnifique rose des joues de Harry continua_ « Puis... »  
  
« P...Puis qu quoi ? »_ demanda Harry tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
  
« Puisn tu nous as dit que tu avais couché avec lui ! »  
  
A ses mots, Harry gémis et enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers.  
  
Draco lui sourit et dit_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Il a du t'apprendre beaucoup de chose car la nuit dernière c'était **FANTASTIQUE**... »  
_  
Les oreilles du brun rougirent encore plus.  
  
Il posa sa main sur le dos du brun. Révelant par son geste tout ce dont il avait rêvé jusqu'à la nuit derniere, jusqu'à ce que son rêve devienne réalité.  
  
_« Harry, ça va ? »_  
  
Ce dernier se releva en disant _« Non ça ne va pas. Je me souviens à présent. Tu n'as jamais été avait personne avant, tu n'avais même jamais embrassé quelqu'un. _

_Par MERLIN Draco !!! Tu était aussi pure qu'un Serpentard peut l'être à part Blaise bien sur. _

_Oh, Draco je suis tellement désolé !!! »  
_  
_« Harry, ne soit pas désolé pour un chose dont tu devrai être heureux. »  
  
« HEUREUX ?? Alors que tu n'es pas mon premier ? »  
  
« Non, heureux que **TU **sois mon premier, et unique »  
  
_Harry rougit une fois encore et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son amant.  
  
Draco caressa les cheveux de jais du Griffondor _« Harry, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment »  
  
« Autant que moi. Serverus était...et bien Serverus »  
_  
Draco sourit _« Bon, et bien maintenant que nous nous sommes expliqué, nous devrions nous lever. Même si ce sont les vacances de printemps il faut que l'on se lève._ »  
  
Harry poussa un autre gémissement plaintif qui fit à nouveau monté un sourire aux lèvres du blond :_ « Tu sais, en général, je déteste quand les gens font ça mais pour une raison que j'ignore quand tu le fais, c'estbeaucoup plus agréable_. »  
  
Harry sortie sa tête « _Est-ce parce que je rends ça plus agréable ? » _demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
  
_« Non »_ et comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, il ajouta _« c'est parce que tu es si adorable que tout semble formidable venant de toi. »  
_  
Harry lui sourit et se leva. _« Allons y, tu as raison, il faut qu'on se lève.»  
  
_  
Ils s'habillèrent, et dés qu'ils passèrent le seuil du rideau ils entendirent hurler. Harry devina qu'un sort de silence avait été passé pour chaque pièce.  
  
_« Mon dieu !! Hermione, Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »  
  
« Rien que tu n'ais fait toi-même »  
  
« Je... » _Confus, le roux regarda derrière lui et voyant Blaise continua _« Je suppose que tu as raison »._ Il abaissa alors son regard.  
  
Pansy lui jetta un regard furieux mais Ron ne pouvait le voir. Draco, le regard passant d'un couple à l'autre demanda _« Je suppose que nous commençons ici un nouveau groupe de couple Griffondor/Serpentard ? »  
_  
Pansy sourit à Draco, mais quand ce dernier regarda Blaise, il ne fût pas rassurer pas son expression. Avançant vers les deux autres garçon, et surtout vers Ron « _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Blaise n'est pas qu'un passade, n'est-ce pas ?_ »  
  
Sans décoller son regard du sol, Ron bougea sa tête de gauche à droite _« Je sais, qu'il n'est pas une passade »_  
  
_« ET ? »_ cria Draco remarquant à peine qu'Harry avait pausé une main sur son dos de manière rassurante.  
  
_« C'est juste... c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'accepté. Un engagement à long terme me fait peur. »  
_  
Ce fut Blaise qui répondit cette fois _« Je te l'ai dis Ron. Il n'est pas question d'un engagement à long terme si tu n'es pas prêt. Ca n'a pas besoin d'être un truc pour toujours. Pas tout de suite. Nous sommes encore jeune. »  
  
« Je sais, mais en même temps__j'ai peur de te perdre..._»  
  
Blaise sourit à son rouquin, qui lui c'était retourné et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux.  
  
Ceci fut comme un signal pour les autres qui les laissèrent tranquille.  
  
Les quatre autres quittèrent la salle sur demande, et se regardèrent mutuellement.  
  
_« Alors finalement, vous... »_ Commença Hermione.  
  
_« Comment ça finalement ?» _L'interrompit rapidement Harry.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel_ «C'était TELEMENT évident pour vous deux !! »  
_  
Hary en était bouche bé. Draco murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son Griffondor qui lui fit fermer sa bouche et rougir furieusement, le tout sans regarder son amant.  
  
Pansy sourit, _« Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble_ ? »  
  
Draco acquiesça tandis qu'Harry, toujours rouge regardait le sol.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un second fois _« S'il te plaît Harry, tu étais très loin de l'image de l'innocence la nuit dernière. Surtout avec tout les choses que tu as avou ! »  
_  
Harry ferma les yeux et réalisant que s'était la vérité se cacha une fois de plus dans l'épaule de son amant.  
  
Draco murmura un _« merci »_ à l'adresse de la jeune fille, qui elle attrapant la main de sa propre amoureuse, ouvrit le chemins vers le réfectoire à la recherche de nourriture. Nourriture dont ils avaient grand besoin après tout leurs activitées de la nuit.

¤ Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle alors que le dîner était commencé depuis longtemps. Comme c'était les vacances, tous les élèves restant étaient assis à une seule et même table.  
  
Les professeurs pouvaient facilement voir qu'une unité c'était formé à l'intérieur des deux maisons. A la surprise d'Harry, Serverus ne se montra pas ni surpris, ni désapprobateur devant les nouveaux couples.  
  
Ils s'assirent tout les six. Il était aisé pour chacun de deviner qui était avec qui. Ils mangaient tous en silence jusqu'à la fin du repas, quand Hermione attrapa discrètement les yeux des cinq autres, et leurs murmura quelque chose. Quelque chose qui semblait très secret et très important pour eux.  
  
Chacun fit signe qu'il avait compris et ils quittèrent la pièce deux par deux.  
  
Serverus remarqua l'échange. Comme il était professeur, et aussi parce qu'être Serpentard ne signifiait pas qu'il avait pas des caractéristiques Griffodorienne, et qu'il n'aimait mettre son nez là où il ne devait pas être, il jeta un sort au dernier couple quittant la salle. Blaise et Ron.  
  
Grâce à cela il pourrait les suivre à la trace. 

¤

Il attendit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient commencé ce pour quoi ils étaient partis, puis s'excusa poliment, quitta à son tour la salle et suivit la trace des deux jeune hommes.  
  
Les empreintes presque invisible qu'il suivit, le menèrent devant une porte.  
  
Cette pièce s'appelait le Salle sur Demande s'il se souvenait bien. Il se souvenait personnellement des choses obscènes qu'étudiant il avait fait derrière cette porte, il s'en souvenait que trop bien.  
  
Sans se préoccuper de frappé, désirant les prendre par surprise, pendant ce qu'il pensait être une mauvaise action. La tête pleine de sort, de moyen de punir ces étudiants car il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait, qu'ils devaient être en train de faire quelque chose qui pourrai leur causer des problèmes, sans quoi Granger aurait parlé normalement.  
  
Il fit explosé la porte pour l'ouvrir. 

Il put entendre le halètement de surprise se la part de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Chacun avait tourné la tête afin de voir qui était entrer.

Le Professeur était bien sur lui aussi sous le choc.

Tout le monde aurait été choqué de découvrir six étudiants en train de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et le fait que ce soit ces six là, rendait le choc encore plus grand.  
  
_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_ Hurla le professeur Rogue.  
  
Les six gardèrent le silence. Personne n'osant répondre, pas même l'élève préféré du Maître de Potion.  
  
Hermione, qui d'habitude sait toujours quoi dire, était muette comme une carpe. Menant clairement une bataille avec elle-même pour savoir que répondre au professeur debout devant la porte.  
  
Elle s'était fait prendre par un professeur et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.  
  
_« REPONDEZ-MOI !! »_ hurla Rogue qui était encore plus énervé.  
  
_« Nous...euh...on joue, professeur. »_ répondit Blaise dans un souffle.  
  
_« Ca je peux le voir Mr Zabini, mais pourquoi diable êtes vous en train de jouer ENSEMBLE ? »_  
  
_« Nous travaillons sur l'unité inter maison, professeur »_ dit Draco.  
  
Harry, qui ne pouvait pas l'aidé, se dit que si son amant voulait mourir aujourd'hui, lui ne voulait en aucune façon mourir avec lui, surtout de la main d'un professeur en colère.  
  
_« UNITE INTER MAISON ? VOUS APPELLEZ CA UNITE INTER MAISON ? »  
  
_Blaise et Draco acquiescèrent.  
  
Serverus leur jeta un regard furieux mais ses yeux rencontrèrent un objet _« Et avec quoi êtes vous en train de jouer ? Est-ce un dé que je vois ? »  
  
_Comme le courage Griffondor refaisatt surface, ils firent tous les six signe que oui, c'était un dé.  
  
_« Et puis-je demander à quoi ça sert ? »  
  
« Euh, c'est pour notre jeu professeur »_ répondit Hermione.  
  
«_ D'accord, mais pourquoi jouez vous à ce jeu ensemble ? Tout les six, seuls, ici. »  
  
« Euh, professeur, nous...c'est un jeu Moldu et nous voulons juste promouvoir l'unité inter maison »_ répondit Harry.  
  
_« Je vois Mr Potter, mais que se passe t-il ici ? »  
_  
Draco prit une grande inspiration, sachant que s'ils voulaient sortir de là, il faudrait qu'il réponde lui-même, en espérant que le favoritisme dont avait toujours fait preuve le professeur l'aiderai là aussi _« Nous avons joué à un jeu de dé hier soir qui consistait à des questions/ réponses. A la fin, des secrets ont été révélés, des liens formées. Pansy et Hermione, Blaise et Ron, Harry et moi sommes en couple à présent ».  
  
« C'est bon, je peux voir ça. Stupide école, stupide élèves et leur stupide jeu avec des objets moldus ! Oubliez ça, je vais vous laisser continuer »_ dit le professeur en quittant la salle aussi vite qu'il y était entré.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous. Personne ne sachant quoi faire. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie, étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes.

Aucun ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourquoi la colère du professeur s'était elle calmée si soudainement.

¤

Derrière, la porte, Serverus avait rapidement fait le chemin le menant à ses appartements.  
  
Une fois entré, il lança un sort de protection pour que personne ne puisse le déranger.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau, pris un petit coffre et le déverrouilla magiquement.  
  
Il pris un photos de six personne. Lui bien sur, assis avec Siruis Black. Lily Evans à côté de James Potter, et sur la droite Lucuis Malfoy et Narcissa Black. Sur le sol, devant eux, un simple dé.  
  
Le professeur souleva le cadre et porta la photo à ses yeux en souriant. Les cinq autres lui répondirent en souriant et lui faisant signe. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait joué à ce stupide jeux Moldu que Lily Evans avait proposé. Il n'avait jamais regretté ce jeu, pas un seul instant.  
  
Il chercha à l'intérieur du coffret ,et en sortit le dé qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le jeu. Il lui sourit. Tant de vie joyeuse provenait de ce simple, et tout petit objet Moldu. Le sourire aux lèvres, il serra le petit objet dans sa main. Souvenirs, liaisons, vie et amour, tout cela naissait ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
  
Il reposa les deux objets à leur place dans le coffre et le verrouilla.  
  
Il se déshabilla, et s'allongea sur son lit.  
  
Il sourit en sentant un courant d'air au dessus de lui et la présence des cinq autre dans la pièce.  
  
_« Souvenirs, Serverus »_ dit une voix  
  
«_ Oui, des souvenirs James_. » Répondit le maître de potion en souriant. Il s'assit, et ouvrit les yeux pour accueillir ses invités.  
  
_« Ca faisait longtemps Serverus »_ dit le fantôme de Narcissa  
  
_« Oui, trop longtemps »_ répondit celui de Lucuis.  
  
_« Alors Amour, est-ce que je te manque ? »_ demanda la voix de Siruis qui était assis sur le lit prés de lui. Serverus n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui était passé au dessus de lui un peu plus tôt.  
  
Il sourit au fantôme de son amant _« Immensément mon cœur »  
_  
Suruis lui sourit en retour et chacun leur tour, ils échangèrent un regard intense avec les six autres.  
  
Quand on pense que tout commença avec un stupide jeu Moldu. 

.

FIN

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, c'est pas mimi ? 


End file.
